zankyou_no_terrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Ending Dare ka, Umi o.
The ending song of the anime. Song Title: Dare ka, Umi wo. By: Aimer. Cover: Short anime version: Lyrics Romaji= Dareka umi o maite wa kurenai ka Boku no zujou ni shizundeku sakana to taiyou Abitai no da Azayaka na michi tsumazuite kieru mahou Pureparaato goshi ni mieru hibiwareta sora Haikyou no okujou ni tadoritsuku watage no Sasayaki wo kakomu boku wa utau Haiiro no chijou ni kazarareta hikari no Todoroki wo matou bokura wa hanataba Mushirareta tsubasa o |-| English= I wish someone would wrap the sea around me; I want to bathe with the fish and sun, That are sinking down upon my head. On this vivid path, the magic disappears each time we trip, The sky cracked, as if seen through a through a specimen on a microscope slide. We reach the top of an abandoned building, And surrounded by the whispers of dandelion fluff, we sing. The ash-colored ground is decorated with light, And we’re a bouquet wrapped in the roaring sound. These plucked wings… |-| Romaji (Full) = dareka umi o maite wa kurenai ka boku no zujou ni shizundeku sakana to taiyou o abitai no da azayaka na michi tsumazuite kieru mahou pureparaato goshi ni mieru hibiwareta sora haikyou no okujou ni tadoritsuku watage no sasayaki o kakomu bokura wa uta haiiro no chijou ni kazarareta hikari no todoroki o matou bokura wa hanataba mushirareta tsubasa o kotoba fukikesu iki mo naku adeyaka ni chiru umidori michibiki no mannaka ni uso tsuki no hoshi matataki michibiite wa tsukihanashi fune o kogu mayonaka no umi zankyou no shiokaze to moesakaru sekai ni hoo o uzume hishimeku koetachi uzumaki no tadanaka te o tsunagi hari no ame o kuguru no kureteku zekkei ni ochiteku sakasama no kagerou to asobi jikan to odoru haikyou no okujou ni tadoritsuku watage no sasayaki o kakomu bokura wa uta haiiro no chijou ni kazarareta hikari no todoroki o matou bokura wa hanataba dareka umi o maite wa kurenai ka bokura no tenjou ni |-| English (Full) = I wish someone would sprinkle sea, Upon my head; I want to bathe with the fish and sun, That are sinking down upon me. A brilliant unknown; Magic that disappears each time we trip, The sky cracked, As if seen through a through a specimen plate. We reach the top of an abandoned building, And surrounded by the whispers, Of dandelion fluff, We’re a song. The ash-colored ground, Is decorated with light, And wrapped in the roaring sound, We’re a bouquet. With these plucked wings… Words, Are blown backward, no breath to contend, Elegantly fading away. In the midst of sea birds being led to fulfillment, Is a lying star; Its flashes leading us on, then casting us away, As we paddle our boat. On a midnight sea, It’s the reverberations of the sea breeze, And this blazing world, We bury our cheeks in. Dead center, In a whirlpool of creaking voices, We join hands and navigate through needle-like rain. As this grand view darkens, We play with the haze of heat, That’s falling head first to the ground, As we dance along with time. We reach the top of an abandoned building, And surrounded by the whispers, Of dandelion fluff, We’re a song. The ash-colored ground, Is decorated with light, And wrapped in the roaring sound, We’re a bouquet. I wish someone would sprinkle sea, Upon our ceiling… Category:Music